In the past, the most commonly used method of locating and/or drawing a wire or line within a wall or behind any other type of structure involved cutting a small hole in a portion of the structure, inserting a hooked rod through the hole, and attempting to snare and retrieve the line through the hole. This method involves considerable guesswork and error and is not easy to do even for an experienced technician.